The Return Home
by WenWen
Summary: Kiara adopts two human babies and she is barren.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the Lion King's series. I only came up with Kasia and Adi.**

Chapter 1- "The Finding"

The sun is warm again on the Savannah while two human cubs bathed with their adopted mother- a golden colored lioness with deep red orange eyes and a well built frame. The mother lioness is Kiara and her own cubs had died so she went out for a few days only returning for feedings. She went into a thicket and pulled out two tiny Caucasian human babies who were still attached to their umbilical cords and wet placentas. She named the girl Kasia after her first newborn daughter and the boy Adi after her second born son. They were playing tag in the fields when a big mangy lion came and killed them both.

Then, she found out some more tragic news. She will never be able to experience that again because she's barren and can't have anymore cubs.

Meanwhile, in the deep outlands, the hyenas are taking over a leftover meal from a lion- a full sized deceased antelope that had its tail torn off.

They are fighting just for a scrap of meat since the lions had taken back Pride Rock. They had taken over some parts of the outlands leaving the hyenas with the half eaten animals and tainted waters.

The female leader since Shenzi had died is Kakiya- a brown, red, and black hyena with thick layers of fur on the top of her head coat. She is even more angry at the lions for chasing them into this barren wasted land full of mites and ticks covered with slimy mud and poachers.

She feels that the hyenas are at a great disadvantage.

_Look_

_There is the northern star_

_There are the purple rain_

_We are the circle_

_That passes through_

_Eternity awaits_

_In the Serengeti _

_We are the highs and lows_

_No food_

_No water_

_Who are you to judge us_

_We are the highs and lows_

_Who are you to crown yourselves king and queen_

_Blasting me _

Back at the edge of Pride Rock, many members are coming out stretching their legs and paws while mothers tended to their youngs. Some hyperactive cubs are also out and are playing "pouncing" lessons with their mothers' tails which are flipping back and forth in order to keep the heat and insects at bay. They fan their furs regularly on the very base of the rock!

Nala suddenly leaves little Mekekai (Vitani's white son) to Majacha a golden brown lioness from their pride to go find Kiara.

Kovu follows her. "Let me go with you. She likes to go to the outlands alone."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- "Human or feline?"

She is offered a choice. She can remain with the Pride as a lioness or raise her family in a more human environment by becoming one of them but then the cubs can become lion cubs and won't have to go through any changes. She picks them up and looks up at the sky for the great wise Mufasa's guidance and the guidance of the many great kings of the past.

Rafiki is standing there waiting with another shaman- his nephew Mahiti. "Well queen, what is your answer? Staying a lioness or become a human?"

The man cubs scooted closer and she looks at them and makes a decision. "I'm ready to make them cubs."

Rafiki bounces up and down excitedly while laughing. "E he he he e hoo hoo hoo! This is wonderful!" He places and smears some juice from one of his gorbs and rubs them over the babies' foreheads. Then, he chants some weird language in Swahili and places the round star shaped necklaces around their necks as the spell begins to wear off. So, Kasia turns into a Nala cub and Adi turns into a Simba cub but when he grows older, he will have a brown and red mane with a matching tail tuft.

_Wise one_

_Don't fray_

_Don't cry_

_Mama hears your calls_

_We see up here_

_We see everything that the light touches_

_Even the Northern Border where the nomad goes_

_We live inside our pride_

_We stay in the mind's eye_

_Oo oo oo oo_

_We see the mind's eye_

_We hear it calling_

_Come_

_It's P-R-I-D-E _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- "Hunting Lessons"

While the older cubs are allowed to play and fight with each other for hunting skills, the younger cubs watch and learn from their mothers. Sometimes, they would leave for hours- other times- days. Some mothers leave and stays away. Sarafina had already adopted 6 cubs while Sarabi has 7 in her care. There are other mothers and fathers- most of them young males and females that were with another pride which had been abandoned themselves.

The older ones are like Kiara- some could never even have cubs.

Orphaned or banished cubs are rarely alive.

Most mothers gave birth or (births) too early at a (very) early stage in life and could not afford to keep them in the same pride so they were either forced away or killed!

_This is the starting place_

_A few gazelles_

_A few buffalos_

_Water piles so high_

_Like a raging river_

_We weave_

_The second I hear you _

_Sounds of an elephant's trunk_

_And buckling stampeding herds_

_Kicking up debris_

_And_

_Dirt_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- "The Return Of Scar"

On the cracked Earth, a lone scarred lion is limping slowly to the Waterhole. He has an antelope in his mouths and was carrying many battle wounds from being snipped at by hyenas.

He leans down to gulp big gulps of water and tears out huge chunks of meat from the discarded flesh.

Scar is back- somehow he had survived all of the hyenas and from falling off of that ledge.

"_Hah you'll lose more than that when the king gets through with you", _he can still hear the annoying major domo in his head talking. Why did he have to be so unfortunate while his brother got everything? He was unfortunate just by being Ahadi's son- by being the "last" born- the unwanted.

It was obvious to everyone but him that he wasn't the favored. Some animals even allowed him to grief for a while. It was sick how they pitied him but not his own father. Eventually those animals became his prey- he found out that they were just feeling sorry for him.

Scar stares up at the sky with a frown. "What kind of father are you!?!"

_Light_

_In the dawning sky_

_I hear your cries_

_I see your sorrows_

_It's wings are clipped_

_Left for the dead_

_Change_

_It's life _


End file.
